


Pire

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Pire

**_CRUSH. CRUSH. CRUSH._ **

_ The leaves, brunches, anything else that was unfortunate enough to be under his boots being crushed beneath him as the sounds created a crushing noise above him, audibly playing inside of his ears. _

_ Outwardly deviating fast _ _ , _ _ fleeing his lips, Magoroku similarly plucked up his momentum. Adjudicating his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, depositing everything in restraint. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the installment. Apprehending how critical it’ll prickle and the difficulty he could endorse from the smash. Declining to mentally calculate the number of times he accurately blundered and sprawled on the landing terminal at the comprehensive mansion he’d gain. He implied considerably equitably clumsy, he reckoned but he wasn’t concluding to undoubtedly indicate that. _

_ A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check.  _

_ The impromptu vibration of the entry clicking—lurching skimming admissible before the racket of heels invading inside—smacking the footing steered him fanned of his solicitudes, creating a tumultuous rasping dissonance as an unrestricted figure was seeing the contents inside of it. Halting his actions, suspending in his tracks. His body refuses to move from his spot, simply being mere inches away from the door himself. As a sensation of standing paralyzed from despondency conveyed his superiority alienation. _

_ 'Where did she come from!?' _

_ Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. _

_ Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this.  _

_ Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky. _

_ Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. _

_ Witnessing a familiar male standing just a few inches away from him, was no other than Davide Yamazaki. He'd recall those small black eyes, those ruffles blonde blows, raising in delight at the mere sight of his frame. His hair while mostly brown had blonde butterfly-like curls. Yes, he was like a colorful butterfly was a perfect term to use for him, however, he was no perfect butterfly but a lizard and an evil snake. But Magoroku never met someone quite like the card game cheater before, being rather unique in nature, as if those pairs of eyes were made just for him. _

_ The end of his lips circling to a rather large grin, one filled with happiness, "Hey, Magoroku-chan~!"  _

_ He felt frozen in place, being unsure what to do next. Sophia was behind him, most likely not moving and now, the infamous Davide Yamazaki was blocking his other way. Being merely trapped in their endless web. Maybe making a break for it on the sides was a good idea? Yeah, that could work!  _

_ "Heh, You gave me quite the workout though, I didn't expect you to race unusually fast and not trip once. I'm proud of you~!"  _

He had no idea. No clue why Davide was chasing him, no clue why he would even make such an effort too in the first place.

_ "Wh-what do you want from me!? Why are you hunting me like some sort of prey!? And stop chasing me around!"  _

_ Davide assigned out a "tsk", merely shrugging by this, almost as if he was mocking the male in his tracks, “Your blood, what else would I need from you?" _

_ “Uh?” Magoroku cringed from this, staring at him in pure confusion and atrociousness. Blood!? Like real human blood!? His blood!? Made him aghast. That may make him uneasy, dread feeling up his core with disgust, causing him to feel nauseous. He knew Davide was rather insane but a serious murder level of sanity!?  _

_ “Wh-what…!?” Magoroku took a huge step backward, being more comfortable if Sophia was near him instead. At least she was straight up asking him for his blood, “Why do you need my blood in the first place!?”  _

_ Throttling out from under his previously tremulous expiration, naturally acting frustrated from this, taking an inferred measure backward, seizing away from the two that sojourned in front of him, stripping his judgment. Despite his hysteria composition, he wasn't wholly convinced by this. Deciding to turn his back against Davide staring back at the short female who happened to be standing closer. _

_ This makes no sense, none at all! Nothing surrounding that aptitude propelled him to a conventional judicious rejoinder. Was Davide into that sort of thing? Some sort of hidden pleasure that was suddenly being uncovered by the tan-haired!?  _

_ Thinking of such things, disgusting. Naughty. It made him feel ugly, unclean. Refusing to dream of such things that he shouldn’t.  _ _ Deeming of such matters, revolting. Refractory. It originated with him to appear unpleasant, stained. He was supposed to hatch an immeasurable representative for the foolish students under his ranks. Not be sinning by arranging the unimaginable to occur dwelling in his subconscious. _

_ Steps. Small taps on the grass, hearing the rustling. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her.  _ _ Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see. _

_ "Master Kyouya is going to be here soon,” Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, saturating the hollows of taciturnity that were residing in the air. Her voice was still stern and filled with order, lingering towards the tan-haired with ease. As always, nothing new with her. _

_ Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. _

_ Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this. _

_ If he could he would roll his eyes at that. Of course, it was always their master. She probably had his appearance imprint in her mind by now. What made her so appealing to him. Surely, that was his fame. His good looking nature, his smirk… his perfect combination, completion. Annoyingly elevated an eyebrow at her, “So? What does that have to do with anything?"  _

_ "We need to make sure he doesn't attempt fleeing again, idiot." _

_ "Oh?" Even the mere mention of his signature directed his sensitivity to ricochet a division, comprehending how much demand this day was going to increase and that insistence only improving for the more critical as the generations manipulated with security. _

_ Davide let out an angered sigh, "Ugh, I don't what to wait for him to come." _

_ "Too bad. You're just going to have to wait," distinctly being annoyed by his statements and sudden questions, clearly not giving into Davide’s efforts. His foul tricks of manipulation had no real effect on her. It never did and never would. Davide was a fool to even think that the Ice Queen was easily deceived. But he was no fool, dense yes but dumb no. He had the mindset of how good he thinks his mind tricks are compared to how they were actually played out before him. _

_ "Not even a little snack? I'm hungry.” _

_ "Huh?" Magoroku separated his lips, gazing at her in what appears to be a difficulty, clearing his throat before shortly responding, "In that case, shall we go grab something to eat? I know a great place that sells amazing Sushi!" Clapping his hand together, "I bet you will enjoy it there!"  _

_ "We don't mean that sort of food, idiot."  _

_ "Oh? Um…" ignoring that commonly used insult given from her as a common mixture of confession and anxiety-filled, "Then what do you mean? You're hungry, right? So why denied my offer?"  _

_ "I don't think I met anyone denser. You'll think he finally put all of the pieces together. Why do you think we need your blood in the first place, Magoroku-chan~?" _

_ His expression before the sudden realization was hitting across his head like some sort of truck, "Wait!?" His expression packed with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms as his eyelids negligibly twitch, his blows frowning in dread, “Don’t tell me that…!” _

_ “That’s right," a simple nod following her subtle actions, "we need some blood," nonchalantly consulting the male, freely letting him know how she was currently feeling. Her massive dreary eyes directed on him. _

_ The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know. _

_ She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. _

_ 'Ah! What are they planning on doing with me!?' _

No! Why was he actually thinking about this!?

_ Not bothering to acknowledge Magoroku to recapitulate this conservation. Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never separated nor spasm. The compartment was replenished with stillness, her eyes never left his, gazing with enormous orifices. The quietness took over for a mere moment.  _

_ She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that. Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. _

_ Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her.  _ _ Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see. _

_ "Sophia?"  _

_ He didn’t understand why he was trying his hardest for her; going as far as to let her drink his blood like some kind of fool. He wasn’t a brilliant CEO of the largest corporation currently inhabiting Japan… As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies. He wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. He wasn’t as successful as he wanted to be. But, most importantly. _

_ In her eyes, he was just the Student Council President at Aibo Academy. As she puts it he was a clumsy and ineffective Student council president, he began to wonder if that was all he'd ever be to her. He knew she often threw jabs at him. The Magoroku Shido that she comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. Indeterminately, piercing hinder his self-esteem, he’d voluntarily coward down and serve her dispositions. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. _

_ Her expression altered to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. a typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at her with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to  _ _ throw _ _ jabs at him from their expenses. _

_ “Ah!? Wh-What are you doing, Sophia!?” _

_ No response followed his shouting.  _

_ Sharp snags being exposed, overlapping her lips, her mouth expanded, from the corner of his navy eyes he saw them, sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement.  _

_ Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain. _

_ “S-Sophia!” _

_ The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. _

_ "S-Stop that…!" _

_ Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.  _

_ A shirt that was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. A dispirited state his garments were in. Lips dropped downward, scowling at his current state. Lifting his hand, weakly pressing his gloved fingers down on her forearms, trying to pull away from her grasp. It felt weird, having her so close to him.  _

_ "Hey, you’re gonna suck him all dry before I even get a bite, Ice Queen!” _

_ With a tinged of her eye-rolling, the bitter yet knowable acknowledgment from his words but she didn't seem to care. Hurting an angered groaning of Davide from mere a few feet away from her, grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at her. _

_ “You can’t have him all to yourself, y’ know,” In a mocking tone, he drew himself closer towards the two. _

_ The male reached out towards the-haired, wrapping his fingers around Magoroku’s wrists, possessively extracting him. Fingers grasping on Magoroku's wrists. His grip was right, forceful. Wincing, Magoroku tried to pull away from him, moving back but Davide's grasp only grew. Davide drew his body closer towards Magoroku. The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. His eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression.  _

_ The obscure navy discerned that mischievous agitation seeped in brunette’s expression, granting to dispense his concupiscence and lunacy presentation. Fortuitous brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, embracing the equivocation of the male insignificant measurements always from him. Squatting onward, dividing, and broadening his portals. Permitting his fangs to be exhibited for all to examine. The feeling of his rather hot breath tickling his skin. _

_ "Sophia Sakharov. Davide Yamazaki." _

_ The voice drove her to blink as another voice filled the area they were in. Feeling her slurping halting in her tracks. A sense of her actions hitting her like some sort of truck. The realization shows on her features.  _

_ The feeling of as if everything was stopping and crashing down became known to him. All of their eyes traveled to meet a new feature walking towards them, making his way out of the near trees. Nearly halting his every move when he was a few feet away from all of them.  _

_ Removing her fangs, slowly pulling up, blood dripping out from his newly created wound. Possibly growing fully aware of what she was doing. Pushing away from him with his blood dripping everywhere, staining their clothes with the thick liquid. Her eyes still glued at Magoroku. Respectively, stepping back from Magoroku, giving him his space. Not bothering to gaze at the tan-haired any longer than she needed too. _

_ Davide disappointingly hummed but made no comment. Following Sophia’s actions and shifting himself off to the side. _

_ The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed his upper face. Sweat formed from the corner of his face from the blasting heat he was resourcing from the other two. The mere sight of his deep crimson blood was driving his mind to panic, fearing only for the worst. _

_ The droplets blood unhurriedly dripping down the flesh wound drilled in him; droplets forming on his collar. Leaving it stained and filled with discoloration, causing him to cringe from this and he hated it. _

_ He knew the tan-haired was breaking under the pressure he was being put through Magoroku's ego could be easily shattered by the mere fact of others overpowering him and taking control.  _

_ Grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of the rubbers on the terrace was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace. _

_ The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively.  _

_ Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.  _

_ Sophia bows down, "My deepest apologizes, Master," the mere expression of guilt panning over her features with ease, "I seemed to have lost control. It won't happen again."  _

_ With this, the newfound noise of the mere footsteps swelled the woods, leaves crunching down on him with the mere force. Making his way towards Magoroku and Sophia.  _

_ His lips curling to one of his soft rare smiles, giving a heartwarming smile before raising his hand, placing the palms on her soft snow-like hair, tenderly petting her, "That is quite all right, my dear." His tone was surprisingly soft and forgiving… mellow, dulcet. _

_ She didn't flinch away or move, as he leaned down in front of her, pursing his lips before planting a kiss on her forehead. Probably comfort? Kyouya comforting Sophia… the Ice Queen needing some form of comfort in the first place? The simple notion of that happening made no sense to him. The tan-haired expected for them to be closed but this close!? Are they dating? In love with one another!?  _

_ Magoroku only stared in mere confusion, incredulously at this new display playing out in his view. Seeing Sophia, cold-blooded, devoid of any emotions that also happened to be virtually emerging on her knees at Kyouya's presence almost instantly. Showing her emotions without holding back or hiding. The idea of Kyouya owning Sophia’s heart and soul made him frown, his insides dropped.  _

_ Davide huffed and groaned under his breath; being fundamentally peeved once more. Not bothering to bow like the female, "Well, I just wanted to get some blood, hm." _

_ Kyouya let out another soft smile in return towards Davide, "And you will receive some shortly," tone, while being semi-orderly, was also polite and reassuring.  _

_ Once again, leaning in planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. Davide just ignored this kiss, gazing away from the male and groaned further, sulking. The other male-only let out an assuming laugher at him. Despite Sophia's annoyance with Davide and his behavior towards her master. Kyouya didn't seem to mind this much, thinking it was typical. _

_ Why was Kyouya now kissing Davide? He thought that Sophia and kyouya were together, then why was he also kissing Davide? Then what do they call themselves? What was the base of this relationship? If so, then what would Davide and Sophia call themselves?  _

_ He was craving to know these unspoken answers to his thoughts but knowing fully well that gaining the answers wasn't easily accessible to him. But this was none of his concerns to know. Parting this lips to ask but nothing came from his voice.  _

_ By this interval structure, Kyouya ought previously hoisted himself, spontaneously aligned his back, persisting as undiluted and far-fetched as he could. Swinging his head, glimpsing for a distance at the third physique. His lava eyes convened with the navy coded ones, securing their association, _ _ perpetually utilized to gaze at him.  _

_ As unsullied voyeurism swirling in his composition for a minor consequence. He couldn't suppose that wasn't at all inquisitive with the unforeseen twist of the tables. Principally when he had annihilation to even do with this, to commence amidst. Hence why? Why was his master contemplating him now with those sincere discriminations!? _

_ Magoroku endeavored to persist as upright as he could, sucking his inspiration, exhaling out his nostrils. Kyouya hastily appeared more to his composition, stepping in front of him. His eyes barely substituted from him. The edge of his lips spirals to an irregular muddle of a contented and malice sneer, inadequate but distinguished. _

_ Magoroku halting his deep thoughts apprehensively as the prominent Kyouya Gaen was closer to him now. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible from his white coded gloves, digging the tips in his palm, hoping it would provide him some sort of comfort.  _

_ A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality. Sophia was now standing on his, her arms falling down to her sides once more. Her guilt-filled expression long gone now, resorting back to her normal devoid expression. _

_ "Magoroku Shido, was it?"  _

_ He questioned with a rather pleased tone, clearly knowing the reason for that question. There was no need for him to respond to him but this was Kyouya Gaen. But Magoroku gave a sheepish nod in reply to him anyway.  _

_ Kyouya leaned down slightly in front of the male, softly taking his gloved hand, planted a soft kiss on the back, "Our deepest sympathy for our inconvenience." _

_ Magoroku froze from this, heart-pounding heavily within his chest. His breathing quicken, unsteady breaths. He bites down on his lips. Kyouya didn't seem to notice or maybe he has noticed his sudden behavior but isn't admitting that. _

_ "Sophia and Davide are often like this when they are in the need of some food, please excuse them." _

_ Panting out with a dread breath, "Food?" Magoroku confusingly raised a blow at him, finally speaking his thoughts, "You're rich, right? Couldn't you simply go out to a fancy restaurant and ordered something there?" _

_ Sophia huffed, narrowing her eyelids at Magoroku, almost as if she was offended on Kyouya's behalf from this. _

_ While Kyouya raised his eyes from sudden shock, his lips parted further than before regaining his composure shortly after to let out a soft chuckle. Taking the room by surprise. _

_ "Do the occurrences not seem clear to you yet, Magoroku?"  _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Why, yes, that would be good for any human, however, our main supply of food comes from the blood of humans." _

_ This made Magoroku uncomfortable, vastly uncomfortable, "I guess that would make sense…?" Carefully responding to him.  _

_ “Magoroku. May we drink some of your blood?”  _

_ Kyouya was blunt, being as to the point with Magoroku as he could. The tan-haired could tell he was growing impatient, clearly being nerved by something. Magoroku could tell that Kyouya was becoming quite obstinate with him and possibly only him but was keeping himself in check. _

_ Blinking confusingly, being yanked from his thoughts by her voice, “Wh-what!?” _

_ He pierced from her qualm, sharing a speculative and bizarre glance towards the young girl before hoisting his hand barely up approximately his mid-session, his fingers crimping.  _

_ His entire frame tensing by the mere concept of obtaining penalty for her performances executed his interior surge with infirmity, "Are you asking for my consent!?"  _

_ 'I don't want your fangs anywhere near me…!' _

_ Sophia blows the student council president a scowl to a pitiful gaze, one that Magoroku found himself being not all fond of, wishing it would leave her face as soon as it came but it never did. He didn't want her pity or was in any need of it.  _

_ "That said, I'm confident you will provide me with the necessaries Master needs," Her voice, stern, filled with sudden annoyance. Swaying as her grey coded heels were stabbing the platforms, kissing the crumples of the floorings beneath her. Turning his head to gaze at her. Watching as her expression altered. to a malicious smirk seeping through the cracks of her void facial expression. A typical grin she consequently utilized delivering out upon others as if it implied unfettered real estate. Moderately uncivil sort of temper with a tease as her eyes flicker at them with intention filled with hostility. As if she was willingly going to through japs at them from their expenses, "But that's to be expected from you, Shido. Correct?"  _

_ It was as if she was implying that he had no say in whatever or whichever will.  _ _ Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy, "In other words, you mean… I have no choice but to follow your orders and give you want…?"  _

_ Merely voicing out his question incredulously in manner. As the tone of his decision indicates that one secondary detachment. The hidden uttered explanation of his intelligence, comprehending that the male wasn't proposing to bellow any of his notions accurately, but he couldn't maintain that the suggested of her tone did enunciate inexplicably inquisitive… satisfactory for his penetration. _

_ “If you wish to put it that way,” A simplistic nod shortly followed, “Da,” in compliance. Shutting her eyelids as her head inconsiderably declined in sparse acknowledgment. Her facial appearance was tranquil and unornamented as periodically. The voidness in her expression is still displaying for all to witness. _

_ Magoroku Shido. A weight that held no real value to Sophia, none at all. He was just her main source of food. His flesh was rightfully hers for the taken. His blood constantly draining from his life, it was hers for the taken. What could he do?  _

_ Not friends. Not lovers.  _

_ Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodenal to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction. _

_ With his lack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. _

_ "It appears our assumptions were correct about you," He took a step forward while being closer to Magoroku also kept his distance from him. Being rather heedful of his current space. His eyes swirling with something that Magoroku couldn't quite make out, but that manner was more lustful than one would crave to admit, "That is...your blood…smells rather magnificent. I can only...imagine how it would taste." _

_ Gulping, clumsily taking a step away from him, raising his lips. But Kyouya only took another step forward to replace his gap, gently reaching out for Magoroku, grasping his back, pulling him closer. Shoulders and chest touching. His movements were as forceful as the other two but feel with the other two. He would be recognized as desirable associates for them, his ego’s assuming. Not genuinely reflected about obtaining, the hunger insufficiency of aspiring validation from others.  _

_ “Such soft skin, containing no flaws,” his voice humming with excitement at his new prey as he was caressing his fingertips across the tan-haired’s cushiony cheeks, “You take good care of your body, don’t you, Magoroku?” _

_ This individual tan-haired would fancy no blemishes in his presentation or functioning. No distinguished shortcomings to dispense as vulnerability. Magoroku had to make himself resemble assuring. He'd prefer to be as presentable as he possibly could. Suggesting that he was clean-cut. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly stroked and but not remaining recognized to withdraw from his offenses to others who were below his announced columns, ridiculing anyone who would threaten to estimate they would be stronger than he denoted. _

_ The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments. _

_ His navy eyes traveling to the side meeting Sophia's gaze. Raising her head, pointing towards her neck, gently tapping her skin as if she was telling himself. Giving a slight nod, his eyes roamed back to met Kyouya's gaze once more.  _

_ Davide took Magoroku's wrist, the one furthest from his master, gently kissing the fabric. _

_ Kyouya traced his collarbone with the tips of his fingers, "White will most definitely stain," a whisper, loud enough for only Magoroku to make out his context, "perhaps I shall buy you an outfit to replace this one?" That proposal, so soft and polite. The sound was even slowly ringing inside his ear.  _

_ That is how it started, how it originally commenced. That memory was clear in his mind, dwelling from his mind. Their lips against his skin, their fingers  _

_ Magoroku Shido. A name that he was pretentious to brandish. One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical.  _

_ But not once would he think this was happening. Pondering if he was losing his mind. Or so he thought. He had no idea what god's name was transpiring at this very moment. Maybe this was all some sick dream? Some dark fantasy that was plaguing the deepest part of his mind… _

_ He was a pawn to their sick pleasure. Nothing but a mere source of food for these weirdos. Being completely unable to do much despite complaint and whine about the pain being inflicted on him. He endorsed their actions with a mere struggle. The blood swirling their mouths, often moaning in the pleasure. The feeling his power being drain away from him. Delicate kisses and cuddling became rather common among them behind closed doors. The kisses felt really spontaneous for him. Their touches were dubious but laced with dignity, having done this before.  _

_ Why would he regret any of this? His ambitions? What was his point of going through all of this pain? Living like this, while hurts, was also… enjoyable for him. He felt loved, they offer him affection.  _

_ A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything else except for those three, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. _

_ Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them. _

_ No justifications for his train of thought were being empowered. As if he has no answers for this himself, shame, he always knew the answers to his quizzes and mathematics problems. He accepted this route and he had to stabilize up with each of their luminous prongs. Glisten and immaculate white fangs always drilling inside his skin and tissue. Stinging and in agony, as an assortment of satisfaction and anguish courses through his veins with solace touches and kisses being planted on his skin. Oftentimes obtaining sore or delirious from his consecutive blood decline. _

_ That wasn't all so nasty but it was dictatorial at first, feeling two other people's sensitivities. But shortly growing awareness and understanding how all of that weird “vampire” staff functions.  _

_ They felt his pressure, uncertainty, and dismay. They always acted immediately when he was panicking or felt nervous, comforting him with mere touches and unless words of encouragement. Holding him close when sad took over him. _

_ He really wishes he could call her out on her bluff but she wasn't lying. No, that would be weird. Sophia making jokes was rather foreign and plainly out of character for her to do.  _

_ With that already out of the picture,  _ _ he admitted that his thoughts were filled with: "Vampires weren’t real and they were never going to." _

_That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot._ _But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female._

_ Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead. Yes, you hindered this contradicting of illness, assuming that unusual senseless success would communicate monotonously. And you felt hostility toward every instant from that impression. You denounced these sorts of suspicions stirring inside of you. Never longing to feel these sorts of elements but that transpires and was undeniably unpleasant to handle. Feeling Magoroku’s misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at him from his sturdy essence, discovering that was rather common for him to experience.  _

_ Kyouya made sure everything was catered to his wants and needs, making the proper agreements and kept the others in check. Halting them when they would end up taking up too much blood. Oftentimes, their extraordinary authority would have them take breaks away from Magoroku to simply let him cool down and have a breather. _

_ They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous architecture, he had poor self-control when it came to this. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance further he’d prefer that superintendence. Tantamount to how Davide perpetually grasped one in his pouches at all times. Nevertheless, the solitary distinction here is that he had a magnificent remembrance that was established particularly beneficial for him in the prolonged run. Knowing that Davide had a supplied journal at his disposal and available to exercise with data he occupied himself by scrawling his pen in the countless sheets he achieved to satisfy with extortion accommodating everyone he'd regularly encountered. _

_ Sophia would require inconsiderable inquiries when it originated before the impacts of cards in her willingly typical stern tone and he would unceasingly signify acknowledging, satisfying all of her solicitudes while Davide teases and taunts her as he pleased. Clearly, he got on her nerves and under her skin, openly displaying his displeasure with him but still bothered to interact with him and hang out when he’d felt like it. Pushing her buttons with ease that Kyouya couldn’t attend but be astonished by his ability.  _

_ Davide recapitulated moderately unprecedentedly for the white-haired. He was witty, daft, and manipulative. But he was reckless and took action when he wanted, refusing to follow the strict rules Kyouya had set out for him.  _

_ Sophia and Kyouya were both representing constructively while her ambiguous characteristics nature constituted him suspicious of her, that stoic and moderately reserved quality she owned was comparable to his in various contradictory slants.  _

_ Both Davide and Sophia were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission. _

_ His lava eyes perpetually utilized to gaze at her, discerning if her stoic appearance would develop in any fashion but that infrequently savored the predicament. He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and she was always going to be that way. She was mysterious in nature, increasing his interest in her, craving to understand her more.  _

_ Oddly enough, no one else from within Disaster seems to know their weird relationship. From a foreigner’s perspective, their association would be recognized as unconventional. _

_ Magoroku wasn’t a brilliant CEO to the largest company currently inhabiting Japan, he wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. That all falls on Kyouya, his master. Student Council President to Aibo Academy. As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies. _

_ The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments.  _

_ Had positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms with his actions. Davide was just… himself. And Sophia was just… acting the same… as always. _

_ Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence. _


End file.
